Frozen Touch
by Nyuka
Summary: She didn't know it, but she created him. He didn't know it, but she completed him. So close and yet worlds apart, can love form between their icy hearts? Elsa/Jack
1. Best Ball Ever

Anna was so excited, she had been planning her sisters birthday ball for months now, and she wanted it to be just right. The caters were at their stations, the orchestra knew to play some of Elsa's favorite ballads, and every eligible bachelor from here to kingdom come was poring in through their open doors. As she passed by a mirror she could see her own glowing happiness radiating off of her like sun light. This was going to be a great party, she could feel it.

Thats when she caught sight of Kristoff pulling up in a sleigh drawn by Sven, outside one of the enormous windows. Losing site of her purpose as hostess for a moment, Anna ran for the door and through herself into his arms just as he made it to the opening. "Kristoff your back I wasn't certain you would make it back in time." She said this giving him a very public smooch, caring not for the peoples talk. They were due to be married soon enough with Elsa's blessing; and that was all that mattered. Normally she wouldn't be allowed to marry outside of royalty but they were made an exception. It was one reason Anna wanted this night to be perfect, because Elsa has done so much for her and their kingdom, she wanted to give a little back.

"Ya never would have guessed being Arendelle's "Official Ice Master and Deliverer" would cover such long distances, but it is good to know that we are able to reach all the people who where too far away for ice travel before, Elsa's gifts truly are amazing sometimes." Kristoff rubbing his forehead briefly against Anna's just before separating and looking around at the grand hall. "It might be a little too fancy for Sven and I but you do wonderful work Anna" Anna smiled at Kristoff's indirect complement. Tugging him around she introduced him to many of the guests. Kristoff was defiantly uncomfortable with the majority of the company but he played his part well enough and Anna played her's by keeping the talk light until it was time for Elsa to Arrive.

Then their she was standing at the balcony at the top of the stairs bold and regal. When she spoke it was with all the strength and courage Anna had always known from her. "Thank you all for coming this evening to help me celebrate another passing year. I know that it has been a long year and I am grateful to all of you for accepting me back as your queen. Thank you for your acceptance and love. I vow to be your guiding light in any storms that may come, your shelter when all is dark, your friend, as you are mine, when a friend is needed. So friends enjoy the festivities for my wonderful sister Anna worked diligently in putting this all together for us." There were many cheers of gratitude after that before the hall fell back in to content murmurs. The night was filled with much merriment, jugglers and fire wielders. Plays that reenacted there desperate struggle with prince Hans.

It was at one point during the feast that Anna glanced over at Elsa. Anna went cold and emptiness she spied there, in a room full to the brim with happy smiling people Elsa looked to be the loneliest person in the world. She didn't not except and offers to dance from her many suiters, she watched the entertainment with all the passion of ice. Anna let out a remorse sigh which caught the attention of Kristoff who sat next to her enjoy a rather large mutton joint. Barely remembering his manners, Kristoff swallowed the lump of meat he had been gnawing on, before asking what was wrong.

"Its Elsa, I thought I was doing her a favor tonight, by throwing this ball, thought she would have some fun, meet a nice guy. Looks like I was wrong though." Anna gestured towards her sister. Kristoff looked at Elsa with a far away look in his eyes, "Did I ever mention the I first met you and Else?" Anna rolled her eyes, "Ofcourse, I was their remember." Kiristoff shook his head, "No no, I mean when I was still just a kid?" Just as he had hope this took Anna's attention away of herself deprecating thoughts. "No? I don't think I heard that story before, tell me about it?" Anna asked him curiously, interested in his story already, forgetting the festivities around her.

"Oh yes, it was a long time ago, your lord Father had come all the way to our village with Elsa and you. From what I heard Elsa wanted an ice sculpture at her birthday party. I can see the Irony in that now, but I think it was before anyone knew about her powers. While your father was talking to the local ice artisan the two of you had wandered off determined to build a snowman or something. I had been out on the lake with my older brother and sister, that day skating on the ice, when you two came stumbling thought the woods." Anna held up her hands to halt him? "Wait a minute I didn't know you have a brother and sister, I thought you were raised by the rock trolls?"

"I was, but this was before my older brother died…" Kristoff trailed off at the mention of his older brother, and Anna put a reassuring hand on his. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Kristoff shook his head, "It was years ago, he was the best person you could have known, he took care of us after our parents died. I had been off on my own the day it happened, funny that was when I met Sven, bitter sweet really." It was Anna's turn for distraction, so you said you had met Elsa's and me when we were little, I don't remember much before we were shut away in the castle. Kristoff smiled, "For a country boy its not everyday that you meet a princess let alone two, it wasn't something I was going to forget."

"So what happened?" Kristoff shrugged, "Not much honestly, you two had never been on the ice before and thought to join us but ended up slipping and falling instead. Jack being the amazing guy that he was, suggested that we all join you both in the snow instead. We spent the whole day building snowmen and having snowball fights, thinking back I often wonder how it was we were able to spend so much time together without someone coming for the two of you."

Anna was smiling again at the story of a forgotten childhood memory, thinking back it might have been one of the reasons she was so obsessed with trying to get Elsa to build a snowman with her. In all likelihood she was trying to recapture that happy day without realizing it. "You'll have to let me meet your sister since she'll soon be my sister as well. " Kristoff look bashful for a moment, "Who Mary? She's great, she's actrully here with her husband, I've meant to introduce you for some time but, the opportunity always seems to pass." Kristoff waved at a coupled on the dance floor and then extended his hand to escort Anna like proper lady and gentleman, Special times call for special actions after all.

Anna was having a great time getting to know Mary and her husband when a hush came over the crowd. The dancers stopped what they were doing, the crowd parted for someone. Beside her Kristoff became pail, a regal looking man with snow white hair was at the crowds center. Anna thought she heard him whisper "Jack?" as the strange man approached her sister. Elsa had a glee in her eyes that she had never seen before. Suddenly Anna realized that Elsa hadn't been longly, she had been waiting for him all night, but who was he?


	2. Elsa's Secret History

**Author's Note:** **Hello, I will be the first to admit I am not a consistent poster, but when I am struck with inspiration you'll probably see another chapter. Also I updated the first chapter a little. Any way I hope you enjoy.**

Elsa stared out at the happy party goers, she was waiting for him, not sure if he would come, she hoped but there were no guarantees. Looking out at the crowd her mind was miles away, remembering the first time she met Jack.

It was her birthday soon and she had really wanted a horse sculpted out of ice, she had always liked the way ice looked, even before she knew about her powers. When her Father said he would have it done personally, she begged her Father if she could watch. He eventfully agreed but only if she Anna came as well. Elsa loved her sister but knew she would have to watch her while they were away from the castle, but going up into the mountains to see ice sculpting was too much of a lure to be deterred, so she agreed.

As they carved Elsa watched in fascination, but after and hour of watching and only the first few layers had been carved away Anna was getting antsy, asking if they could go play instead. Elsa reluctantly left to entertain Anna. They hadn't walked far before coming across a frozen lake, with a bunch of children skating around on its surface. Having no bodies of water large enough in the citadel to skate on or small enough to freeze properly the two of them had never learned to ice skate. Thats how she met Jack, the two of them had attempted to skate with just their snow shoes to no avail, Elsa will never forget how when she fell on the frozen lake the whole body of water pulsed with a gentle glow from where her hands had touched it, before dissipating. An older boy and his two siblings came up to the two of them, offering to help them back to the edge.

The older boy, Jack had been so kind when he helped Elsa up, even offering to play with the two of them in the snow. He had been so cute and Elsa blushed so hard around him that day, but they played games together, it was the best day of her life. The other kids joined in when it became a snow ball fight, and when it was time to go Elsa was sorry to say good bye to Jack.

"Don't worry Elsa" Jack had said "I'm sure we will see each other again someday."

It was what made her leave, but her world fell apart after that. Her powers manifested, she hurt her sister and they were never aloud to leave the castle again. Then just before spring she learned of Jacks fate from some gossiping servants. Elsa cried hard, harder then she ever had before, more then when she hurt Anna, and more then when she learned she could not leave the castle, now she no longer caring if she ever left.

When Jack Bjorgman became Jack Frost, he had no memories of who he was, he only knew that no one could see him, and he was lonely. When he met Elsa for the second time it was luck, or fate, because he would have never remembered who he was if she didn't know who he was already. She was still the girl she had been maybe a little older, but some how she could see him, she was always the only one. He didn't know her though, she didn't care she had thrown herself at him and cried ice crystals formed on her cheek and he had been certain it was his fault. He tried to draw her away but she shook her head.

"If I'm having a dream!" Elsa announced "Then I am going to hold onto you until I wake up." True to her word, she stayed like that even when she did fall back asleep. Jack hadn't have this problem since before he could remember, people always fazed right though him, but not Elsa, never Elsa. When she was fast asleep Jack had gently pried the young Elsa off of his neck and put her back to bed.

Over the years Jack came to Elsa regularly almost every night, he would pop in on his old family when he remembered them and found Mary with some foster family and Kristoff living with a family of rock trolls, it made Jack Laugh because it suited him. He missed them but they could never see him. Only Elsa ever saw him and he speculated that some how he was alive in this way in part because of her ice powers.

He was their when her powers became too much and when her parents died, he was there for her he would hold her close. He realized that he loved her, and that he shouldn't. She knew that she loved him even though she couldn't. They were so close, but Jack was trapped between and so they suffered. This was when Jack decided not to come back.

"Three years Elsa, I will find a way to be with you, or you will forget me and find someone else do you hear me!" Jack's heart was breaking as Elsa held him crying that she didn't care if no one could see him she just didn't want to lose him as well. But Jack had already made up his mind and with a heavy heart he had left her.

"Hello Elsa" A deep Voice carried over crowded ball room, he looked older then she remembered he had always been. "Jack? Is that really you?" Elsa whispered almost afraid that if she spoke to loudly he would disappear. "Its me Elsa, its really me, I'm back."


End file.
